My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica
My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica is a My Scene film released in May 2004 in the US. It was sold together with the My Scene "Jammin' in Jamaica" dolls, and is only 56 minutes long. When Madison and Urban Desire go to Jamaica for a contest, Barbie, Nolee, and Chelsea raise money to go there to support their friends. Summary Madison is manager of a band called Urban Desire, which is made up of the four male characters: River, Hudson, Sutton, and Ellis. When the band wins a contest, they make a trip to Jamaica for the finals, but Barbie, Nolee, and Chelsea are left behind so they decide to raise the money to travel to Jamaica. After all the characters arrive in Jamaica, Barbie feels left out as her boyfriend, the lead guitarist, begins spending more time with Madison. This causes a rift between the friends but is eventually resolved. Plot Urban Desire, a band consisting of River, Sutton, Hudson, and Ellis, and managed by Madison, get through to the finals of the Beat to Beat competition. The finals take place in Jamaica, so the band and Madison travel there. When they are gone, Barbie, Nolee, and Chelsea raise money and go to Jamaica to surprise Madison and the band. Barbie loves Jamaica, but she gets upset when River, her boyfriend and lead guitarist of Urban Desire, spends more time with Madison than her, even though it's work related. She sees them hugging and mistakes it for something more. After reconciling with Madison, Barbie sets up an after-party concert, since Urban Desire had been disqualified from the Beat to Beat. A record producer decides to produce the band's demo and the movie ends on a song. Characters *Barbie is voiced by Kelly Sheridan *Chelsea is voiced by Nicole Bouma *Nolee is voiced by Tegan Moss *Madison is voiced by Kathleen Barr *Delancey is voiced by Meghan Black *River is voiced by Alessandro Juliani, (miscredited as Allessandro Juliani) *Ellis is voiced by Shane Meier *Sutton is voiced by Mark Hildreth *Hudson is voiced by Kirby Morrow *Jai is voiced by Brenda M. Crichlow *Tyson is voiced by Mark Hildreth *Russell Bostick is voiced by Scott McNeil Music Urban Desire cover two songs: "Spontaneous Combustion" by The Fuzz, and "Going Down In Flames" by Hidell. Both songs were censored at times to make them more child appropriate for the film. There are also two songs by Leslie Mills in the film, which are "Radiowave" and "Making My Way". "Making My Way" was also in Barbie and The Three Musketeers, which was released in 2009. In addition, there are two songs heard in the background. One plays during the gang's montage around Jamaica, and the other plays when everyone is dancing at the Guava Gulch. Neither one of these songs are credited in the end, nor can they be found anywhere. Trivia * There were three lines featuring the Jammin' in Jamaica movie: Jammin' in Jamaica, Jammin' in Jamaica Surfriders, and Jammin' in Jamaica Cruisin' the Boardwalk. There was also a playset, fashion packs, and vehicles that were produced for this film. * Out of all the separate doll lines that were produced for the My Scene movies, the Jammin' in Jamaica dolls are the only ones not to have rooted eyelashes. Script My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Transcript Next episode Sk8er Girl Gallery Delancey Nolee and Chelsea.png Madison sad 3.png Barbie sad 3.png Barbie and Madison on her phone.png Barbie sad 2.png Madison sad 2.png Barbie sad.png Girls dancing.jpeg Delancey and Ellis.png Barbie’s eyes.png Barbie sad 4.png Barbie saw Madison and River hugging.png Delancey surfing.png The My Scene gang.png Jai in Jammin' in Jamaica.png MySceneJai.png MySceneTyson.png RussellBostick.jpg Delancy .jpeg Delancey looking at Nolee.jpeg Chelsea and Delancey at the beach.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea hugging together.png Chelsea looking at her hair.png Barbie watching people.png Nolee with a dog.png Barbie mad at Madison.png Barbie walk away.png Madison sadly sigh.png Chelsea and Nolee looking at Madison.png Madison and River gasp.png Madison and Ryan sad.png The gang sighs.png Madison and River looking.png Madison say Barbie!.png Madison talk to River.png Barbie and Chelsea watching Delancey sleeping.png Barbie and Chelsea on the bed.png Nolee at the night.png Madison at the night.png Madison talk.png Nolee tired.png Madison and River excited.png Madison and River smiles.png Delancey with a microphone.png Barbie and River looking.png Nolee Barbie and Chelsea driving.png Delancey Madison Nolee and Barbie.png Delancey surfing 3.jpeg Delancey and Ellis at the beach.jpeg Delancy .jpeg Delancey looking at Nolee.jpeg Chelsea and Delancey at the beach.jpeg Barbie with her phone.png Madison talk 8.png Madison and Barbie smiles.png Barbie and River smiles.png Barbie and River’s first kiss.png Madison on the beach.png Barbie being upset.png Barbie Madison and River.png Barbie and Chelsea 3.png Barbie sleeping.png Barbie looking at River.png Barbie and River ready for date.png Barbie smiles.png Barbie being scared.png Barbie shocked.png Girls sitting together.png Chelsea and Madison 2.png Delancey dancing.png Nolee gets mad.png Barbie wear her swimsuit.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey wear their swimsuits.png Chelsea talk to Nolee and Madison.png Madison gets mad.png Nolee looking at Madison.png Barbie and Madison sit together.png Barbie and Madison.png Barbie and Madison hugging together.png Barbie’s eyes 2.png Madison and River looking at Barbie.png The gang on the beach.png Barbie talk to Madison.png Barbie and River smiles 2.png Chelsea and Barbie gasps.jpeg Nolee walking with dogs.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea laughing.jpeg Madison smiles at River.jpeg Delancey ready for singing.jpeg Madison talk 10.jpeg Nolee surprised.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea driving.jpeg The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg Barbie looking at River 2.jpeg Barbie and River looking at each other.jpeg Madison talk to the gang.jpeg Barbie looking 2.jpeg Chelsea smiles at him.jpeg Nolee and Hudson riding the bikes.png Chelsea surfing.png Barbie with the camera 2.png Chelsea with River and Sutton.png The gang with a surfboard.png Delancey surfing 4.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey surfing.png Madison with River and Sutton.png Madison flying.png Nolee and Chelsea smiles with Madison.png Jamaican Palms.png Barbie with the camera 3.jpeg Nolee and Chelsea dancing.jpeg Nolee Delancey and Chelsea dancing.jpeg Barbie and Madison watching the boys singing.jpeg Girls dancing 2.jpeg Barbie looking smiles.jpeg Chelsea and Nolee smiles 2.jpeg Chelsea looking at Delancey.jpeg Girls watching the boys singing.jpeg Barbie looking at Madison.jpeg River holds Barbie.jpeg Barbie River and Madison.jpeg The gang excited.jpeg Girls hanging out.jpeg Nolee talk 5.jpeg Barbie talk 4.jpeg Barbie looking at Chelsea.jpeg Chelsea talk 4.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea hang out.jpeg Madison sit.jpeg The boys ready for throw Madison into the water.jpeg Madison being scared.jpeg Barbie call River.jpeg The gang looking at Madison wet.jpeg Barbie and Chelsea smiles 2.jpeg Barbie talk to Nolee and Chelsea.jpeg Nolee talk 2.jpeg Chelsea talk 3.jpeg Barbie as a teacher.jpeg Chelsea looking 2.jpeg Barbie smiles 3.jpeg Nolee smiles.jpeg Merchandise Image:My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica Barbie.jpg|My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Barbie Image:My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Delancey.jpg|My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Delancey Image:My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Nolee.jpg|My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Nolee Jammin in jamaica Chelsea.jpg|My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Chelsea Jammin in jamaica madison.jpg|My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Madison Image:My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Artwork Jammin In Jamaica.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica The Girls Jammin In Jamaica2.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica The Boys Jammin In Jamaica Surfrider.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Surfrider Collection Jammin In Jamaica Cruisin In the boardwalk.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Cruisin the Boardwalk Sutton & Jai Jammin In Jamaica Cruisin In the boardwalk2.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Cruisin the Boardwalk River & Barbie Cruisin the boardwalk artwork.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Cruisin the Boardwalk Artwork S-l225 (2).jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Fashion Scene S-l225 (1).jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Fashion Scene S-l225.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Fashion Scene JIJFP4.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Fashion Scene JIJFP5.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Fashion Pack JIJFP6.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Fashion Pack JIJFP7.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Fashion Pack GuavaGulch3.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Guava Gulch Playset GuavaGulch2.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Guava Gulch Playset My Beach Ride Red Purple.jpg|My Beach Ride Purple My Beach Ride Red.jpg|My Beach Ride Red Videos Category:Movies Category:Doll Lines Category:Voyage Category:My Scene Category:Films Category:Vehicles Category:Playsets Category:Fashion Packs